


Beau's Revelation

by DyeingRoses



Category: Critical Role (Web Series), Critical Role (Wildemount Campaign)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 20:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13842486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyeingRoses/pseuds/DyeingRoses
Summary: Mismatched eyes glitter in the dark, shadows spinning in her gaze and watching Beau right back and Beau prides herself on her strength but faced down with such a suddenly intense stare her heart trembles and her cheeks flush and her pulse races and——And she thinks.Oh fuck.





	Beau's Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> Someone mentioned a lack of beau/yasha fics and I am here to deliver one (1) right now. Not to mention that I think posting gay fanfic to AO3 as my first post on this site is probably all I can ever ask for so (even if it's not the best edited piece in the world). Anyway. Enjoy!

Yasha is beautiful, there’s no denying that and her hard scowl just makes her dangerously beautiful in Beau’s fine opinion.That very first day of carnival mayhem and threats seems only yesterday even now as they all sit around their campfire, lulling themselves to sleep.Not hours ago, the same group had been covered in blood and fluids Beau doesn’t care to think about, not when she can linger on the image of the white and black hurricane that crashed through the battlefield.

 

Leaning her chin in her hand, Beau watches the firelight dance across Yasha’s face, glowing in the shadow and framed by her braided hair.Mismatched eyes glitter in the dark, shadows spinning in her gaze and watching Beau right back and Beau prides herself on her strength but faced down with such a suddenly intense stare her heart trembles and her cheeks flush and her pulse races and—

 

—And she thinks.

 

_Oh fuck._

 

—

 

The next morning, she does her best to ignore the revelation—Yasha’s pretty, yes, and strong, and beautiful and even at dawn she looks so good and… _shit_.Rubbing a hand over her face, Beau slaps her cheeks and shakes her head quickly.Get it together, man.

 

“Everything alright?”

 

Beau nearly jumps out of her skin, fight or flight pushing at her muscles to dance and spin but it’s Yasha and she’s trapped as surely as a rabbit on a noose.

 

It’s terribly unfair that Yasha even looks _concerned_.

 

“Me? I’m great—just fucking fantastic, shit—just slept on a rock I think.” Beau makes a show of an absolutely fine part of her spine.

 

Yasha peers at her, arms folding across her chest. _Nice—_ Get it together!“If you say so.Ready to head out then?”

 

Beau nods with a grin and shoves her bag over a shoulder. “Aren’t I always?C’mon, let’s get a move on before the others leave without us!” And she promptly flees, leaving a slightly bewildered Yasha in her wake.

 

—

 

It goes on like that for days—no it must be weeks otherwise it wouldn’t be this _agonising_.Beau groans and waves off Jester’s concern.She’s smooth, right?She gets shit done, yeah? 

 

Then, why oh why did this suck so much?

 

Maybe it had something to do with the fact that Yasha is a goddess and Beau is…well she’s Beau!Punching through walls ain’t shit if flexing can’t woo the woman riding at the front of their little pack.What did Jester say the other day?Serenade?Yeah, _fuck_ that.

 

Beau glances back up to sneak a glance at Yasha and finds herself staring right into blue and green eyes.Quirking a brow, Yasha tilts her head ever so slightly in question and Beau grins lopsidedly, scratching the back of her neck sheepishly.But Yasha doesn’t look away and the barbarian’s brows furrow as her gaze pins Beau down in her saddle.It feels like the weight of mountains and the force of a mace at first until Beau slowly relaxes under such patient observation—and then it feels warm, curious, concerned and Beau’s smile straightens and she winks shamelessly.

 

Yasha snorts.And looks back ahead, missing Beau’s flustered attempts to stay silent.

 

—

 

Sitting around a campfire and sidelong staring at Yasha becomes habit, one Beau is reluctant to break.Yasha’s beautiful, this is true, but she’s smart and kind and it shows when she talks to Nott.They’re quite the pair, so large and so small but their difference is dwarfed under Nott’s fearful curiosity and Yasha’s endless patience when it comes to breakable things.

 

Tonight, Yasha speaks in whispers to Molly, the pair huddled together in the shadows and Beau wonders at their cloaked past.So much she doesn’t know and so much she wants to learn—if anything, the Cobalt Reserve got that right even if now she only wants to know more about the woman whose stolen the breath from her lungs and the beat of her heart.

 

She’s getting awfully poetic and it’s disgusting but she wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

“Thinking about something?”

 

Beau blinks, jolting from her reverie to stare at Yasha who has somehow joined her by the fire with silence in her steps.“Uhhhhh.Yeah.Thinking about.Stuff.”

 

That wonderfully unique gaze searches her face, brow arching in that way she does when she doesn’t believe a word Beau says.The expression slides into the catalogue tucked away in the back of Beau’s mind.

 

“Thinking about me?” Yasha asks boldly and Beau gapes, mouth dropping like a fish out of water, and can barely get a half-hearted sound out before Yasha presses on. “Because I’m thinking about you.”

 

Wait.  What?

 

There’s a smile on Yasha’s face that’s far too sly and far too close and Beau freezes at the touch of cool lips to her cheek, mouth still open to say an excuse but it falls flat in the wake of her shock.

 

“H-How did you—wait—you?Me?”Beau waves her hand wildly between her chest and Yasha, their faces so close still and Beau can barely breathe.

 

Yasha smiles. “Yes.” Is all she says before she leans forward to bridge the gap to press the simplest of kisses to stunned lips.

 

It’s a little dry, a little awkward.A little too still and stiff but Beau can’t feel that over the drumming of her heart and the sudden urge to just kiss back and she does.

 

She flips her finger at a Molly crowing to a delighted Jester.

 

Damn tieflings and their bets.

 


End file.
